The Psychic
by Tori-kun23
Summary: A mysterious girl named Victoria has the powers of a psychic! She meets Jesse and Jaden and goes on adventures! Rated M for later chapters. OC x Jesse, OC x Jaden


A young girl limped into a somber alleyway. She finally collapsed to one knee. She had been running and running from police for hours. Why was she running from police, you ask? She had an illegal power of being able to call forth duel monster spirits in battle. She had been hunted for years, and she feared this might be her last run. This young teenage woman her name was Victoria.  
"This might be my last" she panted as she slid on her rear, hitting the ground. "Victoria, you are under arrest!" The cops had their guns ready to shoot, in case she tried to run again. "Victoria, call on me, please now!" her duel spirit commanded her from her deck. "Right! Come forth, Thunder Unicorn!" Victoria shouted as her duel spirit became flesh and blood. "Go, thunder spear!" she shouted. Thunder Unicorn created a sonic boom so loud, it caused the windows to shatter to millions of pieces, also causing the cops to become deaf. D-Damn, you! One shouted at her, but he could not even hear his own voice. Unfortunately, Thunder Unicorn s attack caused the clouds to stir, so a storm appeared. The cops started shooting once she got on top of Thunder Unicorn. "I'll use my powers to create a portal! It s risky because I don't know where we ll end up, but it's got to be better than this!" Thunder Unicorn suggested. "Right, let's do this!" She shouted over the thunder. They jumped into the portal, and they were transported.  
They jumped out of the portal and ended up in a wasteland. She sent Thunder Unicorn back to her deck so she could look around. She walked for what seemed like forever, but it had only been for a few hours. Sweat dripped off her face and covered her body. It felt like she was being bathed in sand when sandstorms hit. So many times, she felt like giving up, but she pressed on, searching for signs of life. Suddenly, she spotted two boys, standing in front of a large building. "Thank goodness!" she shouted as she started getting hopeful. She walked closer to the two boys and she could make out one was a brunette and the other, a blunette. "Hey, watch out!" The bluenette shouted to her. She turned around to what seemed like a duel monster attacking her. She just grabbed her card and held it in the air, which stopped the attack.  
"That s it. You ve made me ANGRY!" She shouted as she activated her duel disk. "No, don't!" The brunette shouted. "I summon Thunder Unicorn!" she shouted, summoning the beast out beneath the duel monster. "Go, super charger bolt!" she shouted. The monster sent out a blast of electricity at what she could make out was a Harpie Lady. The Harpie fell out of the sky. "Now finish them off with thunder spear!" she shouted to him. He sent out a thunder bolt that turned into a sword that formed on his horn as he cut the Harpie into two, destroying it. "How are your experiences handling?" she asked him. "Very well, Victoria." He said to her as he rested his head into her chest. She heard yelling and found the two boys battling a very big monster. "Oh no, that s Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" Thunder Unicorn shouted. "They don't stand a chance!" she shouted. "Right, let's help them." Thunder Unicorn said. "Yes, go!" she shouted, "Take Uria out!" "With pleasure!" Thunder Unicorn shouted as he gathered energy for his super charger bolt. "Destroy him!" she shouted. "Super charger bolt!" Thunder Unicorn shouted as he sent his attack at Uria, who easily deflected it, causing her to fall back at the blast. "Are you okay, master?" Thunder Unicorn asked her. "I m fine, but we need to end this NOW!" she shouted as she slowly stood up. "You two boys!" She called to them, catching their attention. "You need to use your blasts at the same time, then it ll give me enough energy to take him out!" She scowled. "Uh, ookay." The blunette agreed. "Just wait a minute! We don t know you, so how can we trust you? YOU might ve been the one who sent that monster on us!" the brunette shouted. "Jay" the blunette shook his head, "We re in." "Great, now let s finish him for good!" She shouted. The blunette and brunette worked together and attacked at the same time, giving Thunder Unicorn an amazing power boost. "Finish this, pal! SUPER CHARGER BOLT!" She shouted as she put all of her will into this attack, causing Thunder Unicorn s attack to instantly destroy Uria.  
She walked over to the card and picked it up. "Uria... is mine." she smirked. She started walking away when the two boys called out to her. "Hey, don t go walking right now! It s not safe!" The blunette called out. "Of course it is." She said as Thunder Unicorn stayed behind. Suddenly, a band on her wrist began to glow. Suddenly, it was like all of her energy escaped her body, causing her to fall into an unconscious state, which made her fall into a pit. "Oh no, a Sand Moth! She won t make it!" The brunette shouted. "Not yet! Go, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" The blunette shouted as he summoned his creature. The creature jumped out of its card and let its mane flow freely in the wind. "Go catch her! Hey, Thunder Unicorn, my Pegasus will save her while you take out that monster, okay?" Jesse shouted. "Of course!" Thunder Unicorn nodded. "Alright, you two, get to work!" The blunette shouted. "Jess, are you sure?" The brunette asked him. "Sure of what?" The blunette replied. "That we can trust her..." The brunette whispered. "I don t know for certain, but no one deserves to die!" The blunette shouted. Thunder Unicorn easily took down the monster while Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus had the girl on his back. "Let s get her back to Duel Academy and get Mrs. Fontaine to look at her." The brunette suggested. "Of course, yes." The blunette agreed. While they were walking back to Duel Academy, the brunette was flipping through her deck. "Hey, uh Jess?" The brunette stuttered. "What s up, Jay?" The blunette asked, sounding worried. "She has Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus." The brunette shakily said.


End file.
